


Rubber Ducky, You're The One!

by tadashi_intensifies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, soft boyfriends, special mention to rubber ducky, tsukkiyama - Freeform, vv soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadashi_intensifies/pseuds/tadashi_intensifies
Summary: "Rubber ducky--""No.""You're the one--""Stop.""You make bath time lots of fun!"
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 223





	Rubber Ducky, You're The One!

It was Kei's idea to take a bubble bath together. He just wanted to spend quality time with his boyfriend after a long, tiring day.

They were facing each other, knees pressed up against each other. The bath tub might have been a bit too small, but none of them complained. And Tsukishima loved that.

He loved spending time with his best friend _and_ lover.

But when his boyfriend brought out a rubber fucking duck.

He knew just how much he regretted it.

"Tsukki, look how cute it is!" Tadashi exclaimed, squeezing the poor thing so hard.

When he released his grip, the duck didn't even squeak anymore, it somewhat wailed, as if it was wailing for help to get away from Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima couldn't help but feel bad for the yellow toy that was suffering in his boyfriend's hands.

"Where the hell did you even get that?" He decided to ask out of curiousity.

Tadashi just suddenly whipped it out of nowhere when they had gotten into the bubble bath.

"Hinata gave it to me last week when I mentioned how much I wanted a rubber ducky when I was a kid." Yamaguchi grinned happily. Once again, squeezing the life out of the duck.

Tsukishima couldn't help but soften up when he saw the smile that was on his lover's face.

Only Yamaguchi could make his heart go wild.

Only Yamaguchi could make him play stupid board games.

Only Yamaguchi could--

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. SQUEAK._

And just like that, he took back every good thing he thought about Yamaguchi fucking Tadashi.

"No," He deadpanned, grabbing the duck that was slowly being risen to his eye level by his boyfriend.

Yamaguchi pouted, "Tsukki, that's rude! Give him back. Look, he's sad now."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, looking at the duck that was now in his hands, before looking up at his pouting lover.

Now that he looked at it, he noticed how cute it was.

But, of course, it wasn't as cute as the boy in front of him.

"No, actually, I think he loves me more than he loves you." He smirked when Yamaguchi gasped.

"That's mean, Tsukki! Give it back!" Yamaguchi whined, his legs moving up and down, as if he were throwing a tantrum.

The blonde found his boyfriend so adorable as his big eyes stared at him with a pout on his face.

Tsukishima won't tell anyone, but he was whipped as fuck for his best friend. But he's sure everyone knew of that fact already anyways.

"Behave," Tsukishima warned. He handed back the toy to his pouting boyfriend who instantly lightened up.

It was quiet for a few seconds and Tsukishima was starting to relax. He had even started tracing circles on Yamaguchi's knee.

He was moving his head closer to kiss his boyfriend, who was still fiddling with his duck. Yamaguchi looked up from his duck when he realized how close Tsukishima was and started blushing.

What a nerd.

They were so close to kissing and Tsukishima was ready to risk it all. He wanted to make Yamaguchi a squirming mess in his bath tub. He wanted to make Yamaguchi feel good.

It wouldn't be the first time they'd be having sex in his bath tub.

He was about to peck the freckled boy on the lips, hoping that it would lead them to making out when,

"Rubber ducky," Yamaguchi grinned up at him mischievously. This made Tsukishima back away a bit.

Just a bit, he knew he was still invading Yamaguchi's personal space.

The blonde groaned, "No."

"You're the one!"

"Stop." Tsukishima whined, squeezing Yamaguchi's cheeks together with his big hands.

Yamaguchi's lips puckered up cutely because of the pressure on his cheeks. Tsukishima couldn't resist and gave him a light kiss, before releasing his now red cheeks.

Yamaguchi giggled, throwing his hands over Tsukishima's neck and dragged him closer, giving him a big kiss on the lips.

The kissing turned into full on making out. It soon took a turn when Tsukishima traveled down his face then to his neck. Yamaguchi started moaning quietly when Tsukishima started giving his boyfriend hickies on the neck.

Tsukishima grinned, pulling away to stare down at his beautifully flushed boyfriend, who was staring at him with eyes as bright as twinkling stars.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Yamaguchi was the prettiest person he has ever met in his entire life.

He hadn't realized how beautiful Yamaguchi was until the last year of middle school.

From then on, he was whipped.

Everything about Yamaguchi was beautiful.

His face, his skin, his body, his freckles, his eyes, his personality, his hair, his everything.

He has so much love for his best friend. His boyfriend. His soulmate. His everything.

Yamaguchi was his everything.

And he knew that he was also Yamaguchi's everything.

He knew how much he was loved by the way Yamaguchi hugged him, touched him, kissed him, spoke to him, teased him, and just everything.

Everything Yamaguchi did to him just spelled out love.

He broke out of his trance when he heard the most beautiful sound, his boyfriend's laughter. Yamaguchi giggling up at him, with so much joy in his eyes. Tsukishima hoped that he himself was also showing how much happiness Yamaguchi had brought into his life.

Their faces were so close to each other that Tsukishima was sure that if he concentrated, he could count how many freckles Yamaguchi had on his face.

They were rarely this close, because Tsukishima wasn't fond of people invading his personal space and Yamaguchi knew this. However, he made an exception for Yamaguchi.

He started blushing because of his thoughts.

Yamaguchi was the only one who could be this close to him.

Yamaguchi was the only one who could make him so flustered.

Yamaguchi was the only one who could make him do crazy things.

Yamaguchi was the only one--

"You make bath time lots of fun!" Yamaguchi whispered with so much love, staring into Tsukishima's eyes.

Tsukishima could tell that he was no longer talking about the rubber fucking ducky. And that fact alone made his heart do flips.

"I love you, Yamaguchi." He smiled, pecking his forehead.

"I love you too, my Rubber Ducky."

"Yamaguchi!"

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this vv soft and fluffy fic uwu,, just writing it made me so soft hhhhh i love them so much
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a Kudos and comment if you enjoyed reading this fic (I really hope you did bc I loved writing it ehe 👉👈) 
> 
> Hmu on my social media for any fic recommendations or requests!! 
> 
> Tumblr: tadashi-intensifies  
> Twitter: tadashiluvbot


End file.
